Her last poison
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Another job for our get backers, they have to retrieve a very dangerous venom, but when they begin to explore the matter they find out everybody they know is involved... Pairing: Ban and Himiko so far


Chapter one:

It was the perfect sunny day. Ban and Ginji were begging for some food at the Honky Tonk when all of the sudden the bell at the door announced someone. Both men turned around to stare at a very voluptuous blonde woman with a wicked smile on her face.

" Miss Hevn… Glad to finally see you!" Ginji said with a huge smile on his face. Natsumi nodded at her in agreement and Paul lifted his head just to get a look at the woman and then he returned to his work. Hevn found herself a comfortable seat between Ban and Ginji as she waited for her usual sake.

" What have you been doing all this time Miss Hevn? We were wondering when you will contact us.." Ginji said as he kept smiling.

" You're always so polite and kind Gin… But the reason I'm here doesn't have any social purposes.." The blonde woman said as she received her drink from Natsumi, who sat in silence so as to listen to her explain.

" Then what is it Hevn? What brings us the pleasure of having you around?" Ban said sarcastically as he slowly smoked his cigarette.

" I've got and offer for the get backers.." She almost whispered.

" Well?" Ban said impatiently.

" I've got a call from one of my clients, he said he'd lost something very important and dangerous, a venom he had been working on in his laboratory until somebody stole it from him. He said he saw a pale man, dressed in a black suit, carrying several knives and a young woman, with short hair, who manipulated…" Hevn was interrupted.

"Poison.. Damn it Himiko…" Ban said angrily as he hit the table.

" Yes, I think we're talking about Dr Jackal and Himiko… He begged for me to help him recover the venom, he said it was extremely hazardous, and with the wrong use it could kill. Besides, it wasn't even finished." Hevn said seriously.

" I'm not very comfortable with the idea of helping a man who creates poisons… What do they use them for huh?" Ban asked curiously.

" That's not important now is it? The thing here is that he needs it back. And he's willing to pay over 100.000 thousand dollars for it… Also, I'm guessing you would want to know why your lady poison wants it so badly, am I wrong?" Hevn said provocatively as she expected an answer.

" Let's do it Ban! Himiko could get hurt! Hevn said it was a very dangerous poison…" Ginji said in a cheerfully tone even though he was talking about something serious. He usually managed to cheer everybody up no matter what situation they were involved in.

"And there's good money… Fine.. We'll do it Hevn…" Ban said determined as he finished his cigarette and put it aside.

"Great! This is the address of the laboratory, currently my client is no longer working, as I told you he needs desperately than venom back, which means you can start there… There's been a massive destruction but I think you can still find something useful in there… Good luck guys!" Hevn said happily and left the Honky Tonk.

"It looks like we got ourselves a new job Ginji..." Ban told the blonde man as he grabbed his coat and left the restaurant. Ginji waved at Natsumi and then at Paul before he followed his partner. It took them nearly ten minutes to arrive to the laboratory in Ban's extremely tiny car, he was the first one to admit it was little but then he would assure it was the fastest. And he wasn't that much wrong.

"Miss Hevn was right… This place is indeed destroyed… What could she possibly think we could find in this mess?" Ginji asked confused to a very still Ban. He wasn't moving or talking, as a matter of fact he just seemed to be trying to pick up some kind of noises while Ginji still talked and talked.

"Shut the hell up!" Ban said nearly in a whisper but with strong attitude. Ginji immediately stopped talking and waited for some kind of sign that allowed him to continue speaking.

"I thought I heard someone… But this place is empty apparently… That smell…" Ban said more to himself than to Ginji. The blonde man was confused and starting to ask questions again when Ban finally recognised the perfume.

"Miss Himiko… How are you doing?" Ginji asked politely and with a wide smile. Ban, however, decided not to speak.

"I'm just fine Ginji, but you two shouldn't be hanging in here… So leave, now." Himiko said determined and in a very cold tone.

"Sorry kid, we can't do that. I know you're some kind involved in all of this so I will only tell you this once, take the money and go away." Ban said angrily. He hated how she kept messing around with the wrong people; it was as if she was eager to get herself killed or to face him again. He was hoping it was the second option.

"What makes you think I will do as you say? And just for future references, I'm not a kid anymore so try to watch what you call me. Now, I think I asked you to leave peacefully, since you're not willing to do that I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way…" She said as she quickly took two bottles of perfume and held them in her hands threateningly.

"What do we do now Ban?" Ginji asked hoping his friend would come with a perfect solution in which they wouldn't hurt Himiko and they could still do their job.

"Ginji, go to the next room, I think you'll find something interesting there, leave Lady Poison to me…" Ban said cockily as he dismissed Ginji and stared for a long time at Himiko. She had changed a lot, she was no longer the sweet little girl he used to bug all the time, she was a woman, a very beautiful, attractive and resentful woman.

"So, you think you can handle me all by yourself… And you call Ginji naïve… Let's start then…" Himiko said as she took a deep breath and spread her puppet perfume. Ban tried not to inhale for nearly a minute, but sadly for him, his lungs weren't as strong as hers, he needed to breathe and he could see she could hang on for at least ten more minutes. Quickly he backed off and began coughing badly.

"Feeling the effects now?" Himiko said as she approached to him and watched him twirl and cough. He was slowly falling onto the ground and just when she thought he was finished and under her domain, he surprised her by grabbing her leg and making her fall with him as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Himiko asked confused. She didn't understand how was her falling with him onto the ground going to help him win the battle.

"Give me the antidote, now." Ban said with difficulty. She looked at him and finally she had beaten him, he was helpless and indefensible, but still it didn't comfort her.

"Or what? You're in no position of threatening now Ban Midou." Himiko said coldly trying to ignore his suffering and waiting patiently for the poison to take effect.

"You don't understand… You're in the wrong side Himiko…" Ban said still battling with the poison but he began to feel that he was losing.

"I'm in the other side; there are no wrongs or rights… You're in a recovery service; I'm in the transporting service… We do what we need to do and my job is to deliver that venom from point A to B, no questions asked, no problems involved. Sorry, next time we see each other I will be a lot nicer, you don't deserve me using all of my cards on you… It's just a big waste… Goodbye Ban." Himiko said and the last thing he saw was the woman leaving quickly with something he identified as the venom in her hands. After that, his eyes were closed and he had fainted.

A/N: Well, this is my first Get Backer's fic, I hope you enjoy it… I'll try to update soon…


End file.
